WWF Parody
by SuperY2JChica
Summary: I was bored and made up a couple of songs... i made up **Song 3 is up** R&R...taking request!! *^_^*
1. What would you do?

"What can You Do"  
  
Chris Jericho,Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle  
  
[Chris:]  
  
Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?  
  
About a Princess named Stephanie  
  
And a ass name Hunter  
  
They had the perfect marrige for two years  
  
Up until he tore his quad,leaving her in tears  
  
She was there during his operation  
  
Waiting with him during his recuperation  
  
Months passed as she sat there on his side  
  
Going along with the ride  
  
She went back to WWF  
  
With a mission,that had commission  
  
Insulted,but she kept her head high  
  
Alway wondering why  
  
She never did cry  
  
Till one day they said....  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Kurt,Steph &Chris]  
  
What can she do?, if her husband an ass  
  
thinking he's all that,walking around talking smack  
  
when he is really a jack-ass  
  
10 months of recovering,didn't make a diffrence  
  
She bought ECW  
  
Her brother Shane bought WCW  
  
but both lived in shame  
  
He came back walking like he was da man  
  
but he really didn't give damn  
  
She took care of him all that time  
  
Not making it a crime  
  
He never said "thank you"  
  
he only thanked a few  
  
He embarassed her on t.v  
  
But we all know he really has v.d  
  
He demanded a divorce  
  
she didn't take it very well  
  
so she made his life a living hell  
  
Jericho tore his quad,like he did before  
  
And it sure looked hardcore  
  
but what can she do if her husband was a ass?  
  
[Kurt:]  
  
Girl you aint the only one  
  
cause I know you ain't done  
  
But leave it to us cause well show him  
  
Just like Uncle Jim  
  
This might come out mean  
  
but he might take it lean  
  
Hunter your a jack-ass  
  
his nose is huge  
  
Like a moose  
  
He looks like a gorilla  
  
Except he's vanillia  
  
But what can you do  
  
when ya got the flu  
  
trying to rhyme  
  
ain't easy as a dime  
  
All I know is he's a ass  
  
and She a Princess  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Stephanie]  
  
Ooooo  
  
Then he said, "Lifes a bitch then you marry one"  
  
Knowing i was the one  
  
I dind't fall with a fight  
  
I made him pay that night  
  
Burning all his pictures and tapes  
  
Heck he did look like a ape  
  
I didn't make a mistake  
  
I got everything i could take,from him  
  
His put downs  
  
Made me look like a clown  
  
But i told him he was going down  
  
But what can you do when your husband is a ass?  
  
Oooo, oooo, oooo-(yea, yea, yea, yea)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
What can she do?, if her husband an ass  
  
thinking he's all that,walking around talking smack  
  
when he is really a jack-ass  
  
10 months of recovering,didn't make a diffrence  
  
She bought ECW  
  
Her brother Shane bought WCW  
  
but both lived in shame  
  
He came back walking like he was da man  
  
but he really didn't give damn  
  
She took care of him all that time  
  
Not making it a crime  
  
He never said "thank you"  
  
he only thanked a few  
  
He embarassed her on t.v  
  
But we all know he really has v.d  
  
He demanded a divorce  
  
she didn't take it very well  
  
so she made his life a living hell  
  
Jericho tore his quad,like he did before  
  
And it sure looked hardcore  
  
but what can she do if her husband was a ass?  
  
[Chorus] 


	2. Princess (Remix)

A/N:This IS *Nsyncs "Girlfriend" feat Nelly i just put some words in so don't sue me i'm already making this disclaimer!  
  
Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle  
  
Princess(Remix)"  
  
(feat. Edge and Christian)  
  
[Edge:]  
  
Uh, Ay, Ay  
  
Uh, Would you be my girl?  
  
Would you be my,  
  
(Would you be my Princess?)  
  
Uh, Ay, Yeah  
  
Check it  
  
He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told  
  
He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you  
  
He don't love you like I do love you  
  
He don't squeeze you like I squeeze  
  
I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey)  
  
Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now)  
  
I hear your friends say you should  
  
Your parents tell you what's good  
  
Your lil' sista' keep yellin' Edge, I wish you would  
  
But you hesitatin debatin' whether or not it's real  
  
I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel  
  
I'm diggin everything about you  
  
Your hips an' the way the swing  
  
I hate to see you leave boo, but let us see ya all the way  
  
I'll be your personal shrink boo I care what ya think  
  
I bought the Bentely in pink cuz my dough in sync  
  
So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em you're long (gone)  
  
Ain't no needin' wait up you done found you another (home)  
  
(woo)  
  
[Chris:]  
  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout it mamma?)  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)  
  
And he don't love your smile (no)  
  
Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
Why don't you be my Princess  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my Princess  
  
Does he know what you feel (he know what you feel?)  
  
Are you sure that it's real yeah (are you sure?)  
  
Does he ease your mind (no)  
  
Or does he break your stride?  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
  
In the middle of the night (ohhh)  
  
Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry (ooohh)  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea (listen girl)  
  
So won't you be my Princess (yeah yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby  
  
'Cause if you were my Princess (uh uh uh uh)  
  
I'd be your shining star (I'd be the one to shine for ya, girl)  
  
The one to show you where you are (Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
  
Girl you should be my Princess  
  
[Christian:]  
  
Heat of Trish, cute as Trish,  
  
Funny like Molly  
  
Ready to scrap when I say  
  
The talents of Stephanie, fall Ms. McMahon  
  
I take the hips off Lita  
  
The lips off Torrie  
  
Legs like Stacy  
  
I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed  
  
So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze  
  
Whats wrong, ma? Ya man ain't brining ya jewelry?  
  
Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy  
  
Now c'mon  
  
Ever since I saw your face  
  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
  
And everything says you were meant to be  
  
My Princess... oh  
  
[Kurt]  
  
(Hey girl)  
  
Why don't you be my Princess (yeah)  
  
I'll treat you good (uh)  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
(I know you hear your friends when they say you should)  
  
'Cause if you were my Princess (my Princess)  
  
I'd be your shining star (be your shining star yeahh)  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my Princess (you make my heart sing)  
  
Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) you make my heart sing  
  
Ahh... you make my heart sing  
  
Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) my baby, baby, yeah you make my heart sing  
  
Ahh... girl you should be my Princess (would you be my)  
  
Girl you should be my Princess (would you be my girl)  
  
Girl you should be my Princess (would you be my)  
  
Girl you should be my Princess... 


	3. Number One

"Number One"  
  
[Feat:Kurt Angle and Lita]  
  
  
  
Uh uh uh  
  
Let me tell ya how it goes  
  
I was number 1  
  
Then a looser had to come and ruin the fun  
  
Yeah  
  
Name Chris Jericho and I'm let it down  
  
people looking at me like I'm a clown  
  
I ain't no has-been  
  
I'm a sexy thing  
  
Call me cocky  
  
Cause I hate Rocky  
  
Shezzy my nezzy  
  
Fomeezy  
  
I don't know what I saying  
  
I just playing  
  
Let get this straight  
  
I was the first Undisputed Champ  
  
HHH called his wife a Tramp  
  
He was gone for 10 months  
  
Thanks to me  
  
I'm not sad  
  
hell no I'm glad  
  
I put him out once  
  
And can sure as hell do it again'  
  
Be rollin' in strech limos  
  
sleeping with pillows  
  
20's on my Benz  
  
Wait...i got a Escalde  
  
Eh eh eh can you hear it....  
  
[Chours]  
  
I-am Number 1  
  
The Ape  
  
who likes to hate  
  
is number 2  
  
Pin Rock and Austin 1.2.3  
  
If ya know what i mean  
  
Jelly Bean  
  
They say I'm cocky  
  
Like i give a damn  
  
Mitchell Cole better watch his back  
  
Cause i will attack  
  
calling me Egotistical,Cocky and Arrogant  
  
Uh uh uh homie don't know what's coming to him  
  
Just like Kurt did to Uncle Jim  
  
Cocky Egotistal who cares  
  
I'm a Living Legend  
  
And I-am Number 1  
  
The Ape is the 2nd that ain't a winner (yeah)  
  
And the third champ no one will remember (hey hey hey)  
  
what does it take to be number one?  
  
Cause I ain't done  
  
Hey hey hey hey yeah yeah  
  
[Lita]  
  
Do ya like when they shine your belts?  
  
Champ? Get 'em all shinny?  
  
Show 'em around  
  
never lettin' them touch tha ground  
  
Ya better respect  
  
Oh yeah yeah hey hey  
  
  
  
[Kurt]  
  
I was the Number one Contender  
  
Till they made me surrender  
  
Flair made the match  
  
But it had a catch  
  
No Steph at ring side  
  
I lost,shame the pain  
  
But i knew he would have a un-successful regain  
  
Cause he was up with Jericho,the Legend  
  
Many say sent from Heven  
  
But i wouldn't know  
  
Word on the street  
  
was that HHH had stinky feet(phew)  
  
As curious as I'm i had to find out  
  
Oh oh sweat mother of god It was true  
  
Damn true  
  
Oh yeah back to the story  
  
HHH may have won at WrestleMania  
  
My homie Booker T  
  
Who i thought was Mr.T(Uh uh)  
  
Calls HHH a sucka  
  
but i call him Bucko  
  
Rhyming ain't hard  
  
it's just like playing cards  
  
Jericho is out to kick some ass  
  
Leaving HHH a crippled mess  
  
Just liked he did to the rest (oh yeah)  
  
Name is Kurt Angle  
  
I'm a Onlympic Gold Medalist  
  
Who won;t be afraid to throw some fist  
  
But Jericho is Number 1  
  
The Ape  
  
And i don't make a mistake  
  
Is Number 2  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Chris]  
  
Tried of people lookin' down at me  
  
Like a freakin' flee  
  
I've been hip-hoppin'  
  
and crisscrossing  
  
People look at me like I'm a joke  
  
well that's not all folks!  
  
I'm the Ayatohllah of Rock 'n Rolla(wooo)  
  
The Living Legend(oh yeah)  
  
Your Role Model(uh uh uh)  
  
I-am Nuber one (yeah yeah )  
  
Making fun or hair  
  
you just be prepaird  
  
Cause I'm gonna  
  
Break the Walls Down  
  
HHH made a big mistake  
  
damn that Ape  
  
Messing with Y2J  
  
Hurting him won't be no shame  
  
oh and I may  
  
I will laugh in his face  
  
Just like the rest when they say  
  
He Ain't all that and a bag of chips  
  
Stop walking around like he's the shit  
  
Talking smack  
  
stupid jack-ass  
  
But who cares  
  
what he wears  
  
Cause I-am Number one  
  
Yeah yeah yeah uh uh uh  
  
  
  
[(Chorus) - repeat until fade] 


End file.
